


【Lion×你】秋后算账

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden
Summary: PWP警告超速行驶请系好安全带
Relationships: Olivier "Lion" Flament/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【Lion×你】秋后算账

对呀，皮这一下超开心的。在男朋友出门之前拿涂了唇釉的嘴唇往他脸上亲，纸巾抹又抹不开，拿水洗又洗不掉，只能撂狠话说“小捣蛋鬼你给我等着”，说完就踩着点出门了。女朋友在沙发上笑得得意忘形，他可不想让队友看笑话，于是给远在英国的莱拉发短信问她到底要用什么东西才能把口红擦干净，于是又只能去买卸妆湿巾。收银员看他的那个眼神不知道是“沾花惹草欠风流债的混蛋”还是“又有一个傻缺让女朋友整了”。

其实两者他都占一些。他在一点点自我嘲讽里擦干净留在下巴上的颜色，在车子冷白色的灯光之下盯着湿巾上那点淡淡的红色看。涂厚一些应该就是深色樱桃那样可口诱人的样子了，但是他有约要赶，秋后算账。

所以在心里盘算着怎么找场子的狮子回家了。你挺没心没肺的，他对自己说，不可以躺在床上看书，他不知道跟你说过多少遍了，还是不听，再加一笔。

你看书看得正入迷呢，床边重物下压的声音吓你一跳，那双把你抱过去的手和碾上脖子的胡茬直接让你像毛球一样炸开了。“卸妆了？”男人记仇得很呀，居然还敢上手挠你腰。腰侧被他粗糙的指腹挠过去带起来一阵传遍四肢百骸的痒，蹭在脖子上的胡茬和嘴唇更是差点儿就让你直接腿软。坏东西。你在心里骂他，要不是他总是一副禁欲开荤的样子你怎么会这么配合，都是他的错。

要咬牙忍住声音这可有点不妙啊，偏偏奥利弗是个当兵的，想跑都是做梦。结实的手臂把你腰紧紧抱住，你都能想象到他手臂上肌肉线条贴合你腰线是什么样子，想想都让你耳根子发热。他还知道怎么让你使不上力气，就在他那指尖挠你侧肋的时候，贴在你耳边说话，时机掐得刚刚好。“你要吃点教训才行，淘气鬼。”

奥利弗低沉的嗓音，许多个失眠夜晚在你耳边轻轻诵经的嗓音。你一声没办法忍住的绵软叫声就是最好的应答，他马上就堵了你的嘴，娇弱的尾音全吞下去，把你抱在他身上换一个黏糊糊的热吻。你搂住他的脖子，舌尖都探出齿关，在唇间难分难舍地交缠，他的手越来越不安分了，揉捻纤细的腰肢，捏住胸脯攥紧，软肉顶着布料在他指缝里鼓起来。你渴得难受，扭腰去往他腿间蹭，没蹭两下他就硬生生把亲吻掐断，扭开头来扶稳你的腰，掀开睡裙就往里摸，两根手指长驱直入没遇到任何阻碍。你马上就软了腰，呜咽一声趴在他身上。

“贪吃鬼！”他咬住你的下巴皱着眉头看你，女孩儿被腿间那只手玩得泪眼盈盈，可怜兮兮地盯着他，现在知道听话也太迟了吧。“这么享受啊？什么时候开始的？”

两根手指！在你腿间不断进进出出那两根手指，你湿得水声都黏腻地响起来，想想你衣衫不整被他放在身上用手指玩弄的那模样，你只知道往他胸口钻了，但腿间一波一波涌过来的快感又让你忍不住要绞紧肌肉吞吐他的手指。你需要抚慰，急切需要，你知道他在哪里。

“发情的小野猫，现在才二月，这么急着要吗？”他低声咒骂着，伸手就去拉床头柜的抽屉，避孕套盒子放在里面。“想要就帮我解开皮带。”

但是饿坏了的小东西除了皮带以外，还把手探进去握住他。狮子被温暖的手心握住，一下子狠命攥紧了那个银色的独立包装，小姑娘什么都不会，但是看在上帝份上——他就是低头看一眼你用手握住他还试着抚慰他的样子，他就觉得全身的热血都在往那个地方涌。饶了他吧，你到底是上哪里学来的？虎口圈住顶端，一手握住下端，连着下面那两团都被捏到。那突如其来的刺激感让他脑子一片空白，跟着本能往后仰起头来闭上眼睛，喉结上下滚动着就从嘴里挤出一声绵长低哑的喘。那声音直钻你耳蜗，一路沿着皮肤过电游走痒到心底里去。“乖……做得很好，乖孩子。”腿心间某个突出的小点被他揉了一把，惹得你一阵紧缩着把他往深处吞，奥利弗在你耳边哄着你，“继续，不要停下。”

这真是奇怪了。彻夜不眠的也试过，提心吊胆的也试过，但是这种并不进入的情况刺激得同时超乎你们两个人的想象。这更像是某种死循环，手心底下的尺寸和热度让你忍不住地更湿更饿，骑着他的手指往下吞，汁液顺着指根掌心流淌，你又何尝不知道这对奥利弗而言意味着什么。饮鸩止渴，得有人停下来。

当然是他，一口咬在你肩膀上把手指撤了出来，但滑腻腻的手撕不开同样光滑的塑料包装，最后还是你从他的嘴里挣扎出来把包装撕开，你脱掉睡裙，俯下身，张开双腿，骑他。

所以忽然就被一整根都吞了下去，异常顺畅，没有半点阻碍，你连平时那点害羞都给饿忘了，用小腿撑住床就起起伏伏地吞他，不断绞紧的身体内壁去夹他，温暖湿润的甬道一下一下地吸吮挤压，他的形状都能在你腿间拓出来。奥利弗被你这样弄得连脚尖都挺直了只知道仰起头来享受的还是第一次，他把小东西饿坏了，你都没意识到自己正在利用欲望慢慢驯服这头凶狠的野兽。他躺在你身下急促地喘息，舒服得从嘴里抽气，而你难得没在上位用力索取的动作里耗尽力气，仍然在努力地从他身上获取快感。水声黏黏答答，混着喘息和软软的呻吟，你一边不停地骑他一边低头去看，把手指伸进他衣服下摆里往上掀。

他会意把上衣脱掉，结实的，有几道伤痕的胸膛，像他强壮的手臂一样，只不过他现在只是攥着床单而已，或者是趁着某个深深吞噬的间隙里再次摸上柔软的胸脯，抓握揉捏。你呜咽一声在他再次被吞入深处时收紧身体，腰肢已经扭得发酸，只能一手撑住他因为轻微发力而硬起来的汗湿腹肌，另一只手握住他揉捏你胸脯的那手腕，奋力在最后的索取中保持平衡。但该到的高潮还是会到，在你拔高的呻吟声中狮子终于找回了腰上应该有的力气，趁你夹紧双腿抽搐着把他吮住的时候完全不控制力道地不停往上顶，撑开内壁，冲破防线，在温暖湿润的最深处彻底释放。


End file.
